monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Al Canine
Al Canine is the boss in Canine Clan and a master of contraband. Chests, Gold, Cells, you name it, there's nothing he can't sell in the black market. Money isn't a game for Al, he's shameless in doing whatever he needs to do to eliminate any rival gangs that lower the prices he's set. __TOC__ Overview Al Canine, one of the timeless classics of the game. After Recently Frozen/Possessed got released, CDA became the top-notch form of denying. And guess who was there for the community to bow down to? Yup, Al Canine. But after that, he received some competition. First came Patient Cyber, who is faster than Al Canine and also has CDA. And then there came Sunblast, whose faster Speed and access to CDA and Possession nearly toppled Al Canine off his throne as the #1 F2P denier. And then Pierceid was released... No explanation is needed now is there? Even so, Al Canine is still decent. Pros: *Good trait *AoE Stun + Sunburn *AoE CDA + Guard Down *Team Guard Down Hater and NER Cons: *Generic Special - AoE 70 Light dmg + Stun is good, but doesn't stand out. *High Stamina costs *High cooldowns on best moves. Unpaid Loan, his best skill, has a 4-turn CD. *Average speed for a denier Recommended Moveset It‘s Just Buisness *Unpaid Loan (55 Special dmg + AoE CDA + Guard Down, 35s, 4 CD) *I Have A Job For You (Team NER + Guard Down Hater, 34s, 2 CD) *Vendetta (40 Light AoE dmg + Sunburn + Stun, 43s, 2 CD) *Sausages Are Best Served Cold / An Offer You Can't Refuse (Sausages for 40 Light dmg + Stun + Sunburn, 29s, 1 CD) / (Offer for 30 Special dmg + CDA, 23s, 2 CD) This pitbull is named after Al Capone, but for a good reason. Unpaid Loan is a great skill that applies CDA and Guard Down to all foes, while also dealing a nice chunk of Special damage. I Have A Job For You is what makes him so amazing, as he can use Unpaid Loan and give your team what basically amounts to Triple Damage on the next turn. And guess what? This is the one of the BEST Hater combos you can find. Vendetta gives him another form of deny, and the Sunburn will slowly chip away at the enemies' Health while reducing their accuracy by 15%. For his final skill, Sausages Are Best Served Cold can be used for having a deny skill that has a really low cooldown. An Offer You Can't Refuse is the most useful out of the three against Artifacts, and who doesn't love having a secondary CDA skill? Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Relics: Nabuline's Trap; Sherezar's Amulet Counters * He has high cooldowns, so a CDA monster faster than him, like Sunblast, can activate his high cooldowns. * He has high Stamina costs, so a Stamina Drainer, like Wangzhou, can drain all his stamina preventing him from using his high stamina cost skills. * Area Dodge monsters, like Helgudin, can avoid most of his denying skills. * Since he has no way to get rid of Mega Taunt, he is very weak to any Mega Taunt Monster. Category:Light monsters Category:Tough Category:Families book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Stunners Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Causes Stun Category:Denier Category:Villains book Category:Premier monster Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Control